Défi
by dexash
Summary: Un petit défi ... écrit en trois heures. cela ne vaut pas grand chose, mais si cela peut divertir quelques personnes le petit bouton est en bas a gauche


Alors avantd e vous laisser lire, le blabla habituel. Rien n'est à moi tout est aux producteurs de la série, suf Héléa que j'ai sortie de mon cerveau mal formé.

ceci est une réponse à une idée de Tibou, que j'ai acclamée sur le omment et puis décrié ensuite. mais comme je ne pouvais plus renoncer... Voilà le résultat   
Aïe !  
Héléa ne put retenir un gémissement, quand Teyla la faucha, d'un rapide mouvement de jambes. Ce qui était au départ un banal entraînement était devenu beaucoup plus sérieux.

Les deux femmes se battaient comme jamais. Les corps se touchaient et s'échauffaient.  
Même lors des missions, elles ne montraient jamais un tel acharnement lors des combats. Et étant de force égale, le combat durait depuis deux heures, mais aucune d'entre elles ne s'en était rendue compte.

La raison d'un tel acharnement ? Ronon. Les deux le savaient, même si elles se seraient fait arracher la langue plutôt que de l avouer. Teyla avait l'impression confuse qu'Héléa prenait sa place dans la vie de Ronon et la jalousie de ne pas avoir su atteindre son cœur plus tôt la rongeait en secret. L'ex-Runner quant à elle, avait toujours nourri un penchant plus ou moins secret pour le grand guerrier. Même au temps de son adolescence sétidienne, elle l'admirait. Et ses sentiments si longtemps enfouis avaient vite repris leurs droits, dans la sécurité d'Atlantis, au contact de l'homme qu'il était devenu.

Les coups s'échangeaient, de plus en plus rapidement. Elles voulaient toutes deux en finir, comme si Ronon était la récompense adjugée au vainqueur de ce combat. Cependant, ils étaient moins forts, moins précis. La fatigue probablement…  
Pendant ce temps en salle de briefing, tout le monde les attendait. Ronon et Sheppard, assis côte à côte, s'observaient du coin de l'œil. McKay et le Dr Weir discutaient des symboles et autres hiéroglyphes filmés lors de la dernière mission…  
Il ne manquait que les deux jeunes femmes. Celles-ci, prises par leur combat, avaient perdu toute notion du temps.

« Ronon, John ? »  
Les deux intéressés relevèrent la tête. « Vous savez où sont Héléa et Teyla ? »  
Ils secouèrent la tête en signe de dénégation. Elle leur demande d'aller à leur recherche, le temps que Rodney réactive les détecteurs de signe vitaux.

Les deux hommes partirent ensemble. En sortant d'une salle, le colonel trébucha et atterrit plutôt… malencontreusement… dans les bras du Runner. Seuls les excellents réflexes de Ronon lui avaient évité de dévaler tous les escaliers.

L'odeur de son camarade lui emplit les narines.  
je m'étais jamais rendu compte qu'il sentait si bon le satédien…

Ronon était aussi troublé que John. Mais savait très bien d'où venait son trouble. Il s'était peu à peu attaché à son chef d'équipe. Mais pas de la façon dont cela devrait être. Pas de la franche camaraderie, non, des sentiments beaucoup plus … profonds, attachaient le guerrier au colonel. Si semblables et en même temps si différents…

« Uh… Ronon ? »  
« Oui colonel ? »  
« Je vous suis très reconnaissant de m'avoir évité une gamelle monumentale, mais, nous avons une mission à remplir, je crois… »  
Seul un grognement lui répondit.

John se remit d'aplomb en se disant qu'il serait bien resté quelques secondes de plus dans les bras du satédien.

Ils prenaient le premier couloir, quand le major Lorne surgit. Il arreta le colonel, qui en tant que chef militaire de la Cité, se devait de l'écouter.  
Il remplit donc ses obligations, tut en lorgnant sur Ronon du coin de l'œil.

Il leur tournait le dos, leur laissant admirer son dos musclé. Même à travers sa chemise, on voyait rouler les muscles qui…. « Oulah ! Depuis quand je fantasme sur Ronon moi ? »

Il finit avec Lorne, puis ils se remirent en route vers les quartiers des deux femmes, le colonel quelques pas derrière Ronon.  
La démarche presque féline, la souplesse avec laquelle se déplaçait le grand gaillard le fascinait.  
L'ex-Runner sentait le regard de son chef d'équipe posé sur lui. Il se retourna.

« Qui y a-t-il ? »  
« hein ? Non rien. Tenez, du balcon, là-bas, nous devrions les voir…Elles adorent être dehors toutes les deux… »

Personne. Seule une douce brise répondit aux appels conjoints des deux hommes. Les filles ne répondant pas à la radio, ils s'avancèrent un peu. Ils allaient quitter le balcon, lorsque Ronon se figea. Il fixa son regard sur les verrières du gymnase, puis haussa un seul sourcil.

« Bon sang, il est craquant quand il fait cette tête là… »  
Le colonel revint sur terre. »Qu'y a-t-il ? »

« Ce sont elles, là-bas »  
« Où ça ? »  
« dans le gymnase. »  
« Quoi ? Mais on rentre de mission et elles s'entraînent … »  
« Euh .. »  
« Quoi encore ?faut qu'on aille les chercher, et vite. Notre chère Lizzie ne plaisante pas ave la ponctualité »  
« Ca a l'air plus sérieux qu'un entraînement. »

En effet. John s'aperçut après quelques instants qu'elles étaient toutes entières dans leur combat. Il réfléchit une seconde, et se mit à rire.  
Un grognement le fit brusquement retrouver son sérieux.

« C'est à cause de vous. »  
« Quoi ? »  
« C'est à cause de vous qu'elles se battent. »  
« Hein ? »  
« Vous allez pas me dire que vous n'aviez pas remarqué ! »  
« remarqué quoi ? »  
« Disons qu'elles vous apprécient plus qu'une amie le devrait »  
« Héléa a toujours été comme une petite sœur pour moi sur Satéda.. »  
« Ce n'est plus une petit fille.. »  
Il voyait l'idée se frayer un chemin dans le cerveau de Ronon. Et lorsque ce dernier comprit, il se remit à rire tellement sa mimique était comique. Il s'approcha et lui tapota l'épaule.

« C'est pas grave. Faut juste les arrêter avant qu'elles ne se blessent… »  
« Oui, mais… »  
« mais quoi ? »  
« Ben, elles n'ont aucune chance »  
« Quelqu'un d'autre en vue ? »  
« Oui. »  
« je la connais ? »

Là Ronon hésita. Lui qui n'avait jamais tremblé devant les Wraiths se retrouvait comme un gamin face à l'objet de ses pensées. Il choisit de tenter le tout pour le tout. Après tout, il n'avait jamais été connu pour son intelligence, ni pour sa prudence.

« Très bien même. En effet vous le connaissez très bien. »  
« Le ? » John était interloqué. Se pouvait-il que ce bel homme viril soit gay ? « Chouette ! Oulah, à quoi tu penses John ?» Il sourit, et l'autre se retourna.  
« Qui est-ce ? Peut-être pourrais-je vous aider… » Ronon se retourna et approcha doucement son visage de celui de John. Le colonel ne fit aucun geste pour l'arrêter, ni même pour s'éloigner. Lorsque leur lèvres se joignirent, le grand brun crut que son cœur allait exploser tellement il avait attendu ça. Il eut un instant peur d'être rejeter, mais une main sur sa nuque et une langue taquine lui ôtèrent toutes ses peurs. Il sourit à travers son baiser.

Lorsqu'à bout de souffle ils se séparèrent, ils restèrent là, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ils étaient bien. Tout simplement.

Une radio grésillante les ramena à la réalité. « John, Ronon ? Vous les avez trouvé ? »  
John sourit et répondit.  
« Non. Mais on sait où elles sont, on va les chercher. »  
« Très bien. Moi et Rodney allons commencer à traduire pendant ce temps. Nous serons dans mon bureau »  
« Bien Sheppard. Terminé » Et il coupa ainsi la communication.

Il sourit une dernière fois à « son » Ronon, puisque « son » il y avait, puis quitta à regret ses bras.

« Nous avons deux furies à récupérer… »

Ronon le suivit, toujours abasourdi. Il avait peur d'avoir rêvé ce qui venait de se passer, mais en même temps il était si heureux…

« Euh, je ne suis pas de taille face à elle deux…Peut être devrais-tu entrer seul » fit John arrivant devant le gymnase.

« Lache » souffla l'autre avant d'activer l'ouverture de la porte.

Lorsqu'il entra, le spectacle qu'il vit l'effara. Les deux femmes, toujours si maîtresses d'elles-mêmes, se battaient comme des chiffonnières. Ce n'était plus du tout de l'entraînement à ce niveau-là.

« Salut ! »

Elles ne s'arrêtèrent pas pour autant aussi les sépara-t-il les retenant chacune d'une main. « Bon qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi ce chahut ? »  
Les deux regards profonds qui se fixaient se tournèrent soudai vers lui, lançant des éclairs.  
« Laquelle de nous deux préfères-tu ? » lâcha soudain Héléa.

La question l'étonna. Il les lâcha, sentant qu'elles étaient plus calmes et alla s'installer contra la fenêtre, s'asseyant sur un des coffres où l'on rangeait les équipements .

Il les regarda, sans rien dire. Les deux femmes se sentaient mal à l'aise sous ce regard de braise. Puis il sourit Les deux s'énervaient, mais contre lui cette fois.  
« Quoi ? »  
« Aucune des deux.. »  
Elles ouvrirent de grands yeux. Avec elles, il se sentait plus libre.  
« Je les aime… plus virils… »  
« Quoi ? » Même exclamation, même regard.

Sur ces entrefaites, John entra. Il s'approcha de Ronon, et passa son bras autour de ses épaules. Après un clin d'œil, il lui attrapa doucement le visage et l'embrassa fougueusement.

Elles se regardèrent. « Et merde ! » Lâcha Héléa. Puis elle sourit. Puis éclata franchement de rire. Après quelques secondes, Teyla se joignit à elle.

Les deux hommes se séparèrent avant de se tourner vers elles.

« Mince » lâchait Héléa entre deux éclats de rire. «Tout ça…. Hihihi…. Pour rien. On n'avait aucune chance. »  
« Aucune » enchaîna Teyla qui pleurait de rire.

Ils leur laissèrent le temps de se calmer, avant de leur annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle.

« Euh les filles, c'est pas tout mais vous avez raté le débriefing.. »  
« Oh zut »  
« Elle nous attend avec Rodney dans son bureau. »  
Elles ramassèrent vite fait leurs affaires, s'épongèrent rapidement le visage, puis suivirent les deux hommes hors de la salle. Sur le chemin, Héléa prit Ronon par la taille, s'attirant un regard noir de Sheppard.  
« Du calme, colonel… vous ne risquez rien »  
Ronon sourit. Malgré lui, il était flatté de la « jalousie » de John.  
« Cachottier » lui souffla-t-elle à l'oreille. «T'aurais pu me le dire. Ca m'aurait évité de me faire des idées »  
Juste derrière eux, Teyla parlait elle aussi à l'oreille de Sheppard. Lorsque les deux autres s'arrêtèrent, ils manquèrent leur rentrer dedans. Ils étaient arrivés parce qui était en général la porte de sortie du bureau, que seule le Dr Weir empruntait. Et seule cette porte n'avait pas de stores. Assise sur le bureau, Elizabeth embrassait fougueusement Rodney qui avait les mains sous sa veste. Lorsque les quatre se furent pincés pour vérifier qu'ils ne rêvaient pas, les deux hommes voulurent entrer. Teyla et Héléa les prirent alors par le bras, disant qu'il était l'heure de dîner, et que leur combat leur avait donné faim

allez faire un ptit tour dans mon profil vous y trouverez un lien avec un montage qui "célèbre" ce couple :D

montage de tibou, l'instigateur de ce coup de folie 


End file.
